mhffandomcom_ja-20200214-history
Dual Blades
Weapon Overview |} Weapon Traits Dual Blades are more than just a couple of blades to slash and maim. *Dual Blades do not provide shielding ability, but you can roll after an attack and interrupt a combo by rolling. *Dual Blades' combos can do very high damage over time. *Some attacks on Dual Blades are one sided, for example, pressing "circle" will do a quick spin-slash upwards to the right side, but if you press circle as well as left on the analog stick, your slash will be left-upward. *Because they are quick to deal multiple strikes in a short amount of time, Dual Blades lose sharpness faster than other weapons. Also, when dual blades reach below standard sharpness the demon's dance will not complete and will only have 4 or 5 hits. *Always carry spare Whetstones when using Dual Blades. *Elemental damage dealt with Duals is 30% less than what is shown. *While wielding Dual Blades, you can enter Demonization mode, this mode allows you strike faster, deal more damage, and resist Wind Pressure and certain attacks. While in this mode, hitting triangle and circle at the same time will initiate a combo that will not bounce on contact. *If you land an affinity hit on the first of the special demonization combo, the rest of the hits will all be affinity hits. *Demonization has a big drawback however. While in this mode, your stamina will drain at a quick pace until it is completely drained or Demonization is ended manually. Demonization also limits chances to dodge because when it ends, hunters are often left with no stamina to dodge with. This can be prevented with Power Juice or Mega Juice. *Demonization mode can be ended manually by pressing R or Sheathing your weapons. *Each sword can have different elements. i.e. The DS Snow Venom wields both poison and ice elements. Changes in 3rd Generation Like the Hunting Horn, Dual Blades receive significant revamps in P3rd and 3U. Replacing "Demonization", a new system aided by a gauge namely the "Demon Gauge" which is displayed under the sharpness bar is implemented. Movement animations also alter greatly from previous series, the changes are as follow: *The new system involves three fighting state for the user: Normal, Demon and Archdemon mode *The normal mode is the usual state of the user without any special buffs, this mode is reminiscent to the previous series with some exception: **The normal combo animation is altered into a faster and more aggressive one with wider time frame for evasion. **While the spinning attack combo, instead of simply spinning once in chosen direction, will be started with a very quick "Jab'n'Slash" that will link directly to the spinning attack on the second button press. *The Demon mode is the "Demonization" hence with an altered term, like the usual, this mode can be activated by pressing the "Special Act" button of the console with the weapon drawn, attack amimations are altered complete with the addition of the ever-famous "Demon Dance", but stamina is constantly drained while this mode is active, effect include: **The primary combo in 3rd gen is drastically different in this mode and actually lands less hit while sacrificing mobility of the user. **The "Jab'n'Slash" attack is absent, and replaced with the classic double spin attack. **Landing hits in this mode will fill up the "Demon Gauge" that is needed to activate and utilize the "Archdemon Mode". *The Archdemon mode is a mode that a Dual Blades wielder would try to pursue midst battle, To enter this mode, one must exit Demon mode after the gauge is full. The mode combines the best attack animations from the other two modes and changes the normal dodge into "demon dodge", any offensive or evasive actions while the weapon is drawn will deplete the gauge, which if runs out completely will end the "Archdemon mode", the depletion could also caused by idling. **The mode takes the primary combo of Normal mode and can be linked into the later half of Demon Dance moves. **The spinning attack starts with "Jab'n'Slash" and can be linked to a Double Spin. **The "Demon Dodge" is an advanced evasive maneuver exclusive to this weapon class where users "strafe" into chosen direction, this "dodge" could link to consecuetive attacks instantly and has a surprisingly moderate invulnerability time-frame. Advantages *Dual Blades have a myriad of improvements at the Weapons and Equipment shop. They can also be upgraded with different attributes to immensely strengthen their wielder. *﻿Demonization allows a wielder to unleash destructive attacks that will crush almost any opponent. *Dual Blades will still continue dealing attribute attack even if Sharpness decreases. *Can stack a lot of damage in a short amount of time. Disadvantages *﻿Sharpness drops quickly with Dual Blades. *No guard ability. *Stamina decreases fast with Demonization, requiring Dash Juice to sustain a wielder.﻿ *Low damage *Slightly awkward evasion capabilities — hunters may sometimes find themselves "locked" into a stream of attacks and unable to dodge when they need to Videos Details The Dual Blades have a wide range of movements and tweaks for the same. Here's a brief explanation of how to get some of those going. 'Weapon Sheathed' = Draw Weapons Run + = Forward Thrust R + + = Instant Demonization this is wrong if analog sticks are in use 'Weapon Drawn' = Right Hand Vertical Slash / CS → = 2/3 Hits → → = 5/6 Hits → → = 6 Hits → → → = 8/9 Hits → = 3/4 Hits \ CF A → + = 9 Hits? \ CF B → = Roll \ CC (Any combo but CF B and CF C) = Spin Slash Right / CF A Left + = Spin Slash Left / CF A (MHF2) + = Forward Thrust → = Left Hand Vertical Slash \ CS = Roll → = Left Hand Vertical Slash \ CS R = Demonization + = Hurricane Slash (aka Devil's Dance) \ CF B = Double Spin Slash Right \ CF C Left + = Double Spin Slash Left \ CF C (MHF2) R = Normal State Longest Combo A = + → → → → → (11/12 Hits) Longest Combo B = Run + → → → → → (11/12 Hits) (Weapon Sheathed) Longest Combo C = → → → → → (13 Hits) (Demonization) Longest Combo D = → → → → → + (15 Hits) (Demonization) Infinite Combo A = ... → → → → → → → → ... Infinite Combo B = → → → → → ... (Demonization) Infinite Combo C = → → → → → → ... (Demonization) Demonic Dance = R → ( + ) See Also Weapon Types Weapon Mechanics Portal:Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Dual Swords Category:Dual Blades